A methacrylic resin excels in such optical properties as transparency and in weatherability, and a molded product of the methacrylic resin has an aesthetic appearance. Thus, to date, such a molded product has been used in a variety of applications, including lighting equipment, indication members such as a signboard, optical members such as a display component, interior design members, construction members, electronic and electric members, and medical members. However, a methacrylic resin is a brittle material. In particular, when a methacrylic resin is used for a film, the film is brittle and sometimes experiences such problems as breakage when the film is transported, when passed through an accumulator, when taken up, when cut, when put into a secondary process such as vacuum forming, when put into a punching process, or when affixed to another base film.
Thus, in order to improve the brittleness of a methacrylic resin, a resin composite in which various types of materials are alloyed or blended with the methacrylic resin has being proposed. Patent Literature 1 proposes an acryl-based resin film in which core-shell-type particles are blended. Meanwhile, Patent Literature 2 discloses an acryl-based resin film in which a polyvinyl acetal resin is alloyed. Patent Literature 3 discloses a polymer composite that contains, at a specific ratio, a thermoplastic resin (a) and a block copolymer (b) that includes, in the molecules, at least one structure in which a highly syndiotactic polymethacrylic acid alkyl ester block is coupled to each of two ends of a polyacrylic acid alkyl ester block. Furthermore, Patent Literature 4 discloses a resin composite that includes a block copolymer having an acrylic acid ester polymer block containing a specific amount of a structural unit derived from an acrylic acid alkyl ester and a specific amount of a structure derived from a (meth)acrylic acid aromatic ester. In addition, Patent Literature 5 discloses an acryl-based resin composite obtained by blending 0.3 to 3 parts by mass of a polymer processing aid (B) with 100 parts by mass of an acryl-based block copolymer (A). Patent Literature 1 to 5 described above improves the brittleness of a methacrylic resin. However, recently, there is a demand for a resin composite that excels in transparency and experiences less whitening at a high temperature.
In addition, radicals are generated when the polymer chain of the methacrylic resin is cut by ultraviolet rays with time, then the methacrylic resin deteriorates. Therefore, in applications exposed to the ultraviolet rays, for example, the outdoor applications such as signboard parts or automobile parts, resins having less deterioration have been demanded conventionally. As a method for preventing deterioration of the resin, a method of adding an UV absorber is effective. To protect a base which is weak in ultraviolet rays located under an outermost layer, it is preferable to use a molding formed from the resin which added an ultraviolet absorbent as the outermost layer of the article.